Twilights Power
by Elijah Colt
Summary: DISCONTINUED! I am re doing it. It is NOT up for adoption since i'm redoing it but you can contact me for info that i may or may not give depending on the subject
1. Pro Wreakage and a message in a bottle

Prologue: A wreckage and a message in a bottle.

There has only been two other instances where someone from a different Universe has been chosen by the Keyblade. Both ended in terrible tragedies, one woman and a man. They both chose the wrong path and met their downfall at the hands of the Keyblade masters at the time they were chosen. As their downfall passed, the Multiverses stabilized and returned to their original state waiting for the next Keyblade War.

By coming through the barrier they set the multiverse into turmoil. By setting the multiverse into turmoil the person has unleashed a greater darkness into Kingdom Hearts and only that one person can stop it. By choosing to do this the worlds may be saved or destroyed, darkness flowing out of Kingdom Hearts into the countless other worlds and universes will destroy everything in its path regardless of the light in a persons heart.

Now it will happen again and it begins with a tragedy in their universe, but this time it will be more than one person to stop it from happening…

Our Universe, Muscatine, Iowa(it's a real town near where I live)…

"Hey Courtney, lets eat some Chinese instead of Mexican." The teenage boy in the passenger seat looked at her with his hazel eyes slightly covered by his long curly red hair and light freckles were dotted across his face. He was wearing a shirt that had the words, in rainbow print, 'Gay Pride' on it. His pants were black jeans that were kind of tight but he didn't seem to mind his shoes were black and white Adidas girls running shoes. "Come on, please? I have the sudden urge to eat it. It's really bad too!"

"I have to agree with Jamie, Courtney. It's just too tempting, so can we go there?" the only other girl in the car was in the back seat holding hands with the boy next to her. She had blonde hair in a low pony tail and blue eyes. Several freckles were on her face, only they were across the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks. She was wearing a white t-shirt that had a Emperor butterfly print on the upper right side. She had on a pair of black Capri's that had a lot of pockets all over and matching black flip-flops. "Alex wants some too. Don't you?"

Alex the other boy looked at the girl holding his hand with a smile on his face. His hair was black and his eyes were a deep green. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off revealing part of his muscular chest and the Linkin Park band symbol on the front and tour dates on the back.. His pants were dark blue, baggy and had rips on the knees and below them. "Yea sure, why not? Chinese doesn't sound that bad Rena." Alex gently squeezed her hand.

Courtney rolled her brown eyes and shook her head with her chest length brown hair out of her face. She was wearing a faded blue shirt that had a picture of one of the Carebears on it and it said 'I'm not amused'. She was wearing dark blue pants that slightly covered her black and pink shoes that had the 'Roxy' logo on them. She was the only one of her friends that wore jewelry, around her throat she had a braided ribbon brooch with a crystal hanging from it and a pendant on a black cord hanging down her front. Around her right ankle was a blue ribbon with a blue teardrop shaped charm. She turned on the turn signal of her black Ford Escort ZX2 and looked both ways before turning to the left.

"I guess I'm over ruled but I agree. Chinese does sound good, but I get to chose the restaurant. Deal?" She grinned at her three friends without taking her eyes off of the road ahead of her.

"Deal!" all three of the others said in unison though Alex was a lot quieter than Jamie and her younger sister. She laughed at the three of them and had the grin slide off of her face and a look of terror etch across her face. The other three looked at her when she stopped and looked out of the windshield in time to scream in shock and fear.

Speeding down the one lane road going the wrong way was a blue dodge Dooley with a man behind the wheel looking like he was pissed at something. Courtney tried to turn before the he reached them but he hit the car on the front driver side and Courtney flew out of the windshield when her seatbelt broke and airbag failed to deploy and knew no more, except pain and something cold crawl over her.

Destiny Islands, The Secret Place…

"Sora stop pacing. Your going to wind up wearing down the rock there, and your driving me nuts." Kairi was watching him reading the message that had arrived only a two hours earlier again for about the twentieth time. Riku was leaning against one of the walls with a troubled look on his normally calm and collected face.

"Sorry Kairi, it's just this letter is confusing me. _A lot_." Sora stopped walking and looked back at the letter in his right hand.

Sora, Riku, Kairi,

Sorry to bother you so soon but there is a problem again. I'm

going to have to ask the three of you to come back into action as soon as

you can. Maleficent has managed to stabilized The World That Never

Was and has made it her Headquarters and plans on trying to get Kingdom

Hearts once more, only this time she's going to try to get the help of

someone who is from a different _universe_, not world.

All I know about this person is that they will have three bands on

their wrists, each either one gold, purple, and white. The bracelets will

glow and they will be able to use the Darkness in their heart, along with the

Light. They will have to make a choice that could either be our salvation or

our destruction. You need to reach him or her before Maleficent turns

them into a puppet.

Again I'm sorry, but the worlds need you once again, they need the

Keyblade Masters again. Also a Gummi Ship is on its way and should

arrive in about six hours from the moment you open this bottle. Bring what

you want with you but be ready for a long journey. Go to Twilight Town's

mansion and wait there that is the most likely place that he or she will

appear. If you find him or her just try to get them on our side and bring

them with you to the castle. Riku if you smell the darkness on them do not

attack them.

Yours Sincerely,

King Mickey Mouse

P.S. Everyone says hello.

Sora dropped the letter from his face and looked at Kairi and Riku with a troubled look on his normally cheerful face. "How can some one come here from another _universe_? Isn't that supposed to be impossible?"

Riku looked at Sora through his bangs and replied. "Sora you've seen how much stuff, and you say that traveling to and from another dimension is impossible? Obviously you didn't learn much from traveling. _Anything_ is possible for us and those connected with us. You should know that." Riku put stress into the word _anything _trying to get his point across and looked at his two best friends. Kairi was nodding and Sora was looking at him with a slightly confused look on his face. Riku sighed mentally and shook his head. '_Sora's so clueless of what we can do.'_

Kairi looked at Sora and shook her head. "Sora, Riku's right. In other words, _expect the unexpected_(1). But are the three of us going, because I don't want to be left behind. Not this time, I want to help out."

Sora and Riku looked at each other before Sora replied. "Kairi, we don't know how dangerous this will be, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Kairi crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Sora like he was joking. "Sora if you remember I have a Keyblade too." As if to emphasize her point she held out her hand and summoned her Keyblade, _Blossoming Strength(2)_ to her.

Riku looked at Sora then at Kairi, he could see that she wasn't going to budge until she had her way. "Sora she does have a point, she can defend herself to a degree. But fighting some Heartless should help her gain experience."

Sora hesitated again and looked at the Keyblade in her hand then into her eyes and saw that there was going to be no changing her mind now that she was set on this. He sighed and replied to her. "Fine, but I don't want you to get hurt. If we become separated, you have to keep yourself safe until I reach you. Okay?"

"I promise Sora. Don't worry about me." She let go of her Keyblade and started walking towards the entrance to the Secret Place with her hands behind her back. "Come on, don't we have to get our things before the Gummi Ship arrives?"

Sora grinned at her back and started walking towards the exit after her. "Yea, yea we're coming Kairi. Lets go Riku."

Riku stood away from the wall and started to follow after them when he smelt something on the air. He turned around and thought he saw a portal close near the handle-less door but turned back around when nothing showed face. Shrugging he followed his friends out of the tunnel.

A small portal opened again and a small shadow heartless came out and slid through the floor to the opening and slid out of the ground. It watched the three of them push off away from the dock and then disappeared back into the darkness.

Darkness, where Courtney crosses…

'Darkness…nothing is here in the darkness. No light, no noise, sound. No one except me.' Courtney felt like she was falling head first slowly through dark water. Her arms were slightly away from her sides and her eyes were half open. Slowly she blinked her eyes and noticed that she was lying face down on a smooth area, she moved her arms from her sides and pushed herself up and grunted in pain as her arms complained as if they had been through hell.

"At last, you are awake child." A female voice spoke out behind her that made Courtney stiffen in shock and fear before she turned around and looked up at the pale-skinned woman behind her.

"Oh my god…Maleficent."

(1) A quote from Cardcaptors, kero beros was the first one who told Sakura that.

(2) I've seen the name Flowering Strength over used so I changed it to better fit my story… you'll all soon see what is so special about Kairi's Keyblade an what she can do soon, but not to soon…DON'T KILL ME!!!!!! /)(\


	2. Ch1 Heights and menot a good match

Chapter one; Heights and Me…not a good match

A strange smell invaded Courtney's nose and she sneezed once. It had a tang much like the smell of blood; coppery, salty, and sickly sweet, the scent of Darkness. She was looking at Maleficent with fear in her eyes and she shifted to when her back wasn't facing her and felt something bump around her wrists. Breathing quickly, she didn't look down and see what was there instead she started to crawl backwards quickly trying to put something to her back hoping to be able to stand and run if she needed to.

Maleficent laughed and started to walk slowly towards her. "You have nothing to fear from me young one. I mean you no harm."

Courtney hit a wall and stopped, never taking her eyes off of the witch. "Yeah right, you do mean me harm. I know who you really are and possibly where I might be."

Maleficent stopped about two feet from Courtney and looked down at her with a slight smile on her face, as if she was amused with her. "And where do you believe you are at, Courtney?"

Courtney jerked in surprise when Maleficent used her name and inhaled sharply when she felt something cold slide over the top and under the palm of her hand. Still she didn't look away from Maleficent's face. She replied in a shaky voice that betrayed her fear of where she was. "I'm in The World That Never Was. Aren't I?"

Maleficent smiled cruelly. "Why yes you are, but how do you know about this place?"

Fear made her shiver when Maleficent smiled and she responded as best as she could. "From a video game. But how did I get here is what I want to know…" She shivered and she felt something slide over her hands again and up the wall behind her. "This can't be real… this is a dream… it has to be."

"I'm sorry, its not a dream, this is reality, Courtney. " Maleficent laughed and raised her hand to her face, putting one of her fingers against her chin as she stopped. Only three feet from Courtney, she then leaned down to where they were closer to each other and looked Courtney straight in the eyes as if searching for something.

Courtney tried to cringe back and look away, but she was frozen in place and unable to shift her gaze from Maleficent's eyes. For a third time she felt something cold drift over her hands, and something tightly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off of her feet and her breathing sped up. Maleficent straightened out with her as her feet left the ground.

"Odd… you don't _seem(1) _to be the one who was going to help me. The light in your heart is to close to the amount of darkness in it." Maleficent was still looking at into Courtney's eyes thinking of a way to seal the light in her heart away. "You might still be of use to me though, one way or another."

'_No… please, I don't want this to happen, let me go, please let me go! LET GO!' _As Maleficent raised her hand to touch Courtney on the forehead, whatever force that had held her there, let go quickly as tears started to fall from her eyes. As she landed on her feet, Maleficent gasped in shock and threw her hands up in front of her face when a bright gold light erupted between them and encased her. Courtney's tears continued to fall and she took off running mostly in shock, trying to find a way out of the castle. Somehow she managed to find a way to a familiar place, Hall of Empty Melodies(2). She looked over the rail, with a slight feeling of exhilaration, and jumped.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi's point in space…

Sora was sitting the drivers seat fuming. _Riku just had to tell her that! Great now she won't leave me be for a while…_ He tilted the controls slightly just to dodge a small asteroid and righted the ship. A groan came from his right and he looked over at Kairi, in the Navigator's seat, and realized that she must be feeling a little woozy for her first actual long trip in space. "Hey, Kai, are you feeling okay? You look like you're ready to throw up…"

Kairi shook her head. "I'm fine, just feeling a little funny, that's all." She looked over to the other side of Sora at Riku and smiled picking this as the perfect moment to make Sora blush. "At least you're enjoying yourself, Riku. By the way Sora, why did you crash into a world on your first journey?"

"Donald…tried to take the controls away from me and then hit me on the head with his staff." Sora mumbled to her.

"Right, Sora." Kairi giggled and rolled her eyes. _'He expects me to believe him doesn't he, Namine?'_

'_I think so Kairi, but I believe him. Why would he lie about that?'_ Namines' voice echoed in Kairi's head.

'_True. He won't lie to me over something like that, he's just embarrassed. Isn't he?'_ Kairi watched Sora's face get redder. While Kairi was talking with her Nobody, Namine, Sora was having a similar conversation with his Nobody, Roxas.

'_Yea. He probably is, can't blame him for it though.' Namine laughed._

'_Dude… admit it you're embarrassed to let her know it was your own fault. Aren't you?'_ Roxas's voice echoed around Sora's head and he shrunk down in his seat slightly.

'_Yes, I am. Donald wouldn't stop nagging at me though… so it is partially his fault too, Roxas. Any ways we're getting close to Twilight Town.'_ Sora looked over his shoulder to see Kairi smiling slightly with her chin propped on her elbow looking out the window as the ship flew past asteroids and space junk.

'_I can't wait to be back in the place of my Birth. Wonder if Hayner, Pence, and Olette have gone through the computer town yet…'_ Roxas' voice faded slightly as he said that as if remembering something that he missed.

'_Hey, don't worry if they haven't we'll go there, once we find the new Keyblade wielder.' _Sora looked back out the window to the world ahead that was approaching rapidly and started to slow down. "Hey we've arrived at Twilight Town guys."

Kairi sat upright in her chair and watched as Twilight Town came closer and closer. "Hey, Sora?"

"Huh?"

"Doesn't the town seem a little bit darker since the last time we were here?" Kairi looked away from the town and saw Sora and Riku exchange glances.

"Now that you mention it Kai, the world does seem darker than usual. I hope that this doesn't mean that the darkness is taking over…" Riku gritted his teeth slightly and watched as Sora guided the Gummi Ship closer to the segment of the town that had the Mansion. As the ship stopped above the mansion, Riku stood up and looked out the window at the ground below. "I'm not smelling anything down there so I think it's safe enough to go."

Sora and Kairi nodded. Both of them stood up and Sora turned on the Auto-pilot. The three of them walked over to a platform and Sora pressed a button that caused them to beam down to the grass just outside the Mansion.

Courtney, World That Never Was, Nothing's Call…

Courtney was panting as the made it off of the Ascension. She tore through the hallway into Nothing's Call and slid down the ramp and tripped slightly. Looking over her shoulder she tore around the edge of the entrance and slid to a complete stop right at the place where there used to be a bridge.

"Wh-where is it? Where's the bridge?!" She looked over the edge of the platform and felt slightly dizzy at the length of the drop. When she pulled back, she sat down hard and pulled her knees to her chest. "I'm trapped here…"

Courtney buried her face into her knees and didn't even notice that a light started to form around her feet. As she sobbed the light got brighter and it moved over to the place where the bridge was located and with a bright flash the bridge rematerialized. Courtney sat there in that position for a while still sobbing completely oblivious to what had happened until she smelt a faint darkness approaching her. With a lurch, she stood up and spun around, just in time to kick away a Shadow heartless that lunged for her. When the heartless dissipated she looked over her shoulder and gasped when she saw the bridge. Courtney turned her head and faced the way she had come feeling something watching her.

Maleficent stood at the top of the ramp two platforms above her, glaring at her with venom burning in her eyes. "It seems that you have opened the bridge Courtney. But none the less I can not let you escape from here."

Courtney felt something well up in her thoughts, taking a step back towards the bridge she said defiantly. "We'll see about that Maleficent!" Courtney tore around and started running down the bridge feeling fear grip at her throat when she saw the ground far below her.

"STOP HER HEARTLESS!" Maleficent shrieked and pointed her scepter at Courtney's running figure. Several Shadow and Neoshadow Heartless appeared and followed after her.

About halfway to the edge of the crater, she felt something try to grab her ankle and her panic peaked again. She looked over her shoulder and shouted at all of the heartless behind her. "Leave me alone!" The closer she got to the end of the bridge the more often the shadows grabbed at her. One caught her around the ankle tightly and she tripped and broke its grip. Courtney started to tumble down the bridge getting closer to the edge of it and the solid ground. All at once she felt everything disappear out from under her and she screamed.

(1) there is going to be a lot more problems with this adventure that will be fun to do…

(2) Kairi did it too…


	3. Ch2Hey! My day just got better, I think

Brink of Despair, falling…(great)

Courtney was screaming as she fell. She had slammed her eyes shut when she had tripped on the bridge, and she opened then to look above her. The bridge had disappeared again. She clamped her eyes shut once more as she continued to fall with her arms and legs splayed around her trying to stabilize her fall with the wind pulling at her tears and clothes.

"HANG ON!" her eyes snapped open as something caught her wrist and her fall jolted to a painful stop. Courtney looked up and gasped at who was holding onto her… A man with tanned skin, silver hair, and golden eyes was hanging from a portal of darkness with another person with messy brown hair, holding onto him. Courtney was looking at him in shock, it was Xemnas. The man holding him had to have been Leaxeus. "Grab my other hand child! We'll pull you up!"

She nodded and the scent of their darkness hit her and she was kind of surprised at the amount in them. What shocked her most though was the pulse in his wrist when she grabbed a hold of him with both hands. He had a heart beat…Xemnas looked back over his shoulder and nodded to the man with brown hair and they started to rise slowly into the dark portal. She closed her eyes and braced herself for something to happen, instead another arm grabbed the back of her shirt and helped pull her into the portal.

A husky voice spoke when she was in the portal and it closed with a fizzle. "Are you okay? You are breathing irregularly…"

"Y-yes. I just h-have a fear of h-heights…" slowly Courtney opened her eyes and looked around her at Xemnas and the two other men with him. The third she suspected had taken hold of the back of her shirt and pulled her up had blonde hair and goatee, one ear pierced, and blue eyes, Luxord. Then she noticed one other thing that was odd. None of them had the organization coats on anymore instead they were dressed in casual clothes.

Xemnas was wearing a dark blue jacket over a white dress shirt. His pants were black and had a studded belt holding them up over white socks and black shoes. Leaxus was wearing a beige long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black baggy shorts with several pockets and white ankle socks and dark brown sandals. Luxord was in a light grey business suit with a white under shirt and a red neck tie. On his feet were a pair of shiny black dress shoes. He was messing with a deck of cards, constantly shuffling them and looking around in every direction while the other two were looking at her.

"Xemnas… we need to move before she finds us." Luxord stopped looking around and fixed his gaze on Courtney's face and she looked away.

"I know Luxord, but we need to make sure she's fine." Xemnas looked over his right shoulder at Luxord then looked back at Courtney. "Do you think you can walk?"

Courtney looked at him still breathing heavily and nodded. "I think I can… Thank you for saving me from falling."

"You're welcome. What's your name? We felt you arrive here but didn't make it in time to save you from Maleficent…" He held out his hand to her and she hesitated for a second before reaching out and taking it. He pulled her up onto her feet and smiled at her.

Instead of feeling fear like she thought she would, she felt safe… "My name's Courtney. At least you arrived here before I did get caught or killed…but, I don't even know why I'm here…" She looked over at Leaxeus who was watching her with an unreadable emotion on his face.

While Leaxeus was looking at her he spoke in his husky voice. "You know who we are don't you, Courtney?"

He eyes widened slightly and she nodded. "Somewhat… I know that you were once beings called nobodies… trying to get back your lost hearts." She looked down waiting for them to go spastic.(1)

There was a short silence before Leaxeus replied with his arms crossed over his chest. "I believe you, after all there are several explanations for why you're here and how you know about our previous conditions."

Courtney looked back up with a mixed expression on her face. Only one thought went through her head. 'He believes me?!'

Luxord shifted again and stiffened slightly looking over his shoulder. "Damn! Xemnas we need to move, She's found us!" Luxord turned to them and a large blast followed them with a loud bang, through a portal that opened up in front of them.

The portal closed behind them leaving a burning smell behind them along with the smell of burning hair. Xemnas turned to Courtney and held up a hand opening another doorway for her. "Courtney! Get through this and find someplace to hide!"

Courtney hesitated. "But what about you three, what are you going to do?"

Leaxeus was standing next to Courtney and he looked at Xemnas who nodded. "Sorry for this Courtney…"

Courtney felt a hand grab the back of her shirt and she cried out as she was picked up and tossed through the portal. She looked back at the opening and watched as it closed the rest of the way with Xemnas, Leaxeus, and Luxord on the other side. She got back to her feet as quickly as she could and ran at the small opening. "NO!"

Just as she reached the small opening it vanished leaving her alone again. She stood there with her right hand outstretched for a few seconds. Then turned away from the spot and looked around. Nothing. Darkness and shadows were the only things she could see. Hesitating once more she stepped form ward and continued walking. After what felt like hours of walking she stopped and looked around before looking down at her feet where a hole promptly opened and she fell though with a loud squeal. "NOT AGAIN!"

Twilight Town, Outside the Mansion…

Riku was sitting on one of the broken pillars looking at the door of the mansion. Behind him, Sora and Kairi were talking about his previous journey's in detail. Riku looked over his shoulder at the two of them arguing about what type of magic was involved in his transformations into his drives. He rolled his eyes and turned back to face the mansion. The platinum blonde boy was remembering things from during the time Sora was asleep.

All sorts of memories flew through his head not one staying for anything more than a few seconds. He let out a brief laugh when he looked back over his shoulder after the memory of when the three of them were reunited. The two of them were talking quietly now instead of really loudly and _holding hands!_ Now there's something he'd been waiting for, for a while. Riku smirked and turned back to the front of the mansion ready for anything in his opinion.

Sora and Kairi had calmed down when they finally agreed that it was his clothes that allowed him to change and they started talking about other things. Both had sat down next to each other and were talking quietly about some of the things that Sora had missed when he was asleep. He tensed slightly when he felt something enter the world through a portal in the lower reaches of the mansion.

"Sora, Kairi. They've shown up, lets go." he looked over his shoulder at the two of them and they stood up and let go of their hands.

"You sure Riku?" Sora looked at his friend and waited for him to nod. Instead Riku started running to the door of the mansion.

"RIKU?!" Kairi and Sora ran after him as he opened the door and followed him Up the stair way on the right side of the hallway into the library where the cam to a dead stop. The floor which was normally gone was there, a table in the center of the room crayons scattered across the top near a yellow drawing.

"Humph… The door must've closed after Kingdom Hearts was sealed again and I don't know what the third was." The three of them approached the table and saw the three circles interlocked with a blank circle. Riku gritted his teeth and looked at Kairi. "Do you think Namine would remember what The third picture was?"

Kairi looked up at him. "I think so. Hang on." _Namine?_

_Yes?_ Namines' voice sounded in her head and she sighed in relief.

_Do you remember what the third drawing was in the circles on the table in the library?_

_Yes I do. It's a crown, much like Sora's is. Why do you ask?_

_Well… the floor reappeared and Riku sensed the person appear in the basement and he didn't remember the third drawing._

_I understand just hurry and reach them before anyone else does. Okay?_

_Okay. Thanks Namine._ Kairi looked at the other two. "The last circle has a picture of a crown in it. Namine said it looked like your pendant Sora."

Once Kairi told them Riku had started drawing it quickly but neatly. As soon as he lifted the crayon, the floor started to glow. "We might want to move… like now!" The three of them bolted to the wall next to the door barely reaching it before the floor vanished leaving the opening to the computer room visible.

Sora and Riku glanced at each other then jumped down as Kairi took the stairs. The three of them continued down into the computer room and heard running steps to their left. Kairi was the first to break the silence. "Riku can you tell anything about them yet?"

"Nope, except that they are terrified out-" Riku stiffened and narrowed his eyes. "Shit! Maleficent's here. C'mon!" The three of them tore through the open doorway into the wide room but saw no one there. Except a large burn mark on the wall near the only other door in the room.

Pod room, Mansion in Twilight Town…

Courtney had her back pressed against the pod on the side opposite the doorway panting and holding her left arm tightly against her side. The smell of darkness was overpowering everything around her except for a bright light and a paler one approaching with one that smelled like a mix of light and darkness. The darkest was coming from behind her near the door way.

'_Great… I just had to run _this _way… I'm going to die…_' A twinge in her arm made her wince and she moved her right hand away from her upper arm and she gasped. On her arm was a pulsing green burn that had black veins running through it from the center of it. A sharper in-take of breath followed after she gasped and she gritted teeth together tightly. '_Damnit…who would have thought she followed me here…_'

Covering the burn again she hesitantly looked around the right side of the pod and stepped away after not seeing Maleficent like she could smell her. She backed away from the pod facing it holding her arm even tighter when it twinged again. The door opened and she stopped, there were the three people she didn't expect to see for a while. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were standing in the doorway with their Keyblades out panting each sporting a few scratches looking at her open mouthed in shock.

"LOOK OUT!" Kairi spoke out and Courtney found out why a second later when something hard struck her in the back of the head knocking her off her feet face first into the floor.

"Well now… What have we here? The keyblade master, my former apprentice, and the princess of heart…" Maleficent was standing over Courtney's motionless form with a cruel smile on her face. She set the end of her staff on the ground near Courtney. "How convenient for me. The Twilight and my three enemies here in the same room."

After their initial surprise all three of the slid back into their stances. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were tense feeling like something bad was about to happen if it wasn't stopped. Sora was the first of the three of them to speak. "What do you mean, 'Twilight'?"

Maleficent's smile became even more cruel as she started to laugh. "There is much you three do not know about the worlds. Even the keyblade itself… This girl is a key to a greater power inside Kingdom Hearts, and she will be… mine."(2)

Maleficent looked down at the girl at her feet and knocked her hand away from the burn. Courtney groaned slightly as her hand fell off the burn revealing its coloration to them all. Slowly she opened her eyes and her breath hitched in her chest as the black veins flared, spreading slowly.

(1) There are reasons that will be explained as the story for how the nobodies got their hearts back starting with one of the more main one's in this story, got it memorized? *hint hint*

(2) This kinda reminds me of a certain person *cough*Michael Jackson*cough* from a show I watch that involves a blonde boy with whisker marks and a red eyed boy(at certain times)with his hair like a ducks butt…kinda creeped me out

----Author and friends notes----

one of my friends who is helping me with this says that I should have some anime in it any suggestions? The following I plan on having in the story:

Naruto (1 or 2)

Bleach

Fullmetal Alchemist

Inuyasha

Digimon

-man

Any others send me suggestions for them though digimon is a iffy choice for me cuz it depends on what season I should go off of… cuz I like the original season and I also like the fusion part of season three with Takato, Henry, and Rika… my friends are trying to help me tie that together if we can get them to work out…*sigh* its hard with like six people trying to do this and only one is typing it…


	4. Ch3 Pain

Pain…

~Courtney's POV~

'_It burns… it hurts… what the hell is happening to me…'_ My breath became shallower and shallower with each passing second. I could feel something inside me moving but I had no control over any of it. Every bone in my body felt like it was on fire from the moment Maleficent hit me in the back of my head, and the burn… Whatever she did to me, I don't think is going to stop anytime soon.

'_Why?…'_

My breath hitched in my chest when I felt my hand knocked off of my other arm and the pain intensified causing me to scream and curl into a ball… It felt like two forces were trying to rip me apart straight down the middle with neither side giving headway. _'What is happening to me?!'_

~Normal POV~

Sora, Riku, and Kairi tensed when they saw Maleficent bend over slightly and reach out a hand to touch the girls burned arm. They watched as her eyes fluttered slightly and try to roll away from Maleficent, but fail as the pale woman touched the center of the burn with the tip of her index finger-none of the three of them were expecting the scream that erupted from her.

"!!" She uncurled from the ball she was in as the veins expanded from their center rapidly, with an abrupt movement. The burn was turning a sickly greenish-yellow and the black veins were spreading even faster than before; few had reached the edges of her left eye and had extended to her fingertips.

Sora and Riku pushed off of the ground with both of their feet as they launched themselves at Maleficent who was now standing with a wicked smile on her face over the girl's prone form. Kairi followed after them but mainly to get near to the girl who was twisting back and forth on the ground gasping for air as the veins continued to spread at a fast rate.

Sora and Riku both swung their keyblades into their Limit break… and pushed Maleficent back away from the girl on the floor. Maleficent raised her staff and blocked a strike from Sora to her head after it ended and followed up with a sharp twirl which resulted in Riku being hit straight in the side of head as he moved into hit her once more knocking him away.

"RIKU!" Sora watched as he was knocked aside and he gritted his teeth in frustration as he swung once more moving her further away from the girl. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kairi was standing next to her with her keyblade swinging through heartless that had been summoned. Then he looked at the girl who was thrashing even more, her skin was turning the same color green as the bruise was and was spreading even faster than before with the vein thickening the longer the fighting drew out. His slight distraction caused himself to remain open to a strike to his chest from the crystal at the top of Maleficent's staff that knocked him into the pod in the center of the room.

~Courtney's POV~

My eyes fluttered open and I groaned slightly when I saw Maleficent standing over me. As I tried rolling over, her fingertip touched my arm and I let out a scream. My eyes flared open as my back arched off of the ground and the forces I felt in myself started to pull even harder.

"Ungh…augh…" My breathing became erratic and I continued thrashing around, blackness forming at the edge of my vision when for me, everything went black…


	5. Ch4 A single Akward moment

Something I am going to try out for about the first ten chapters is different POV then when I get further I am going to only do Courtney and Riku's POV I may have Sora and Kairi but… that's only when I'm doing chapters with only them in it….

Sorry about the last chapter, but I felt like asking a friend about how she thought I should cut it off and she said to just do it there and well… yea so I did it! This chapter is aiming to be longer but… I may just cut it off abruptly like I did for the last one…;…

Well since I haven't done a disclaimer yet here it is - I do not own anything in this story other than my OC's and a few of the objects, like my own key chains, and the ONE world which you will not see for a while, meaning not till after the Disney worlds and a few of the other worlds. Everything to do with Disney belongs to Walt Disney, everything to do with Final Fantasy and Orgy XIII Sora etc… belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, and umm…I think that covers everything for right now…

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Sakkee who has an AWESOME story you NEED to check out! But now… On with the Chapter!

~Kairi POV~

I was standing over the girl behind me blocking Shadow Heartless as they lunged at the two of us, when there was a shuddering gasp behind me. Suddenly the Shadows stopped their assault on the two of us and started shuddering, in what I believed to be fear. Slowly, I turned around not wanting to have my back to the Heartless for too long.

I stopped mouth hanging open slightly at the sight in front of me-she was _glowing_ and I mean GLOWING brightly, but it was a friendly glow, almost welcoming. Even as I watched the greenish-black veins and burn slowly disappeared with the light fading slowly. She pressed her eyes tightly shut after a few seconds and grunted slightly and put her left hand to her forehead. Once she move her hand away from her forehead, she moved to get up and I gasped when I saw what was in her right hand.

~Courtney's POV~

The voices, both friendly and cruel, were speaking lowly in the back of my mind as I moved my hand to my forehead. I felt a somehow familiar weight enter my right hand and I pushed myself up with my left hand after I set it down.

_Rise now… twilight…_ A pair of warmer voices spoke out in my head as I opened my eyes to see Kairi looking at me with her mouth open- well more so at what was in my right hand.

It was a keyblade. Instinctively I knew its given name was called _Twilights Power_. The grip was in the shape of a full moon with a half-moon and half sun charm hanging from it. The blade was mainly dark blue, but there were splashes of other colors that showed up whenever you moved the blade-pink, purple, lavender, red, orange, yellow, and even a pale green- exactly like a Twilight. The teeth of the key was in the shape of a half sun with the rays being their own blades. I knew it felt right in my hand and heard the quiet voices at the back of my mind again, but I didn't understand what they said for at that moment, a silver blur hit me, and knocked me over.

~Riku's POV~

Our fight against Maleficent was NOT going well.

First I was hit in the side of the head by her staff, second I collided with the wall which almost knocked me unconscious. And when I got back up Sora hit the pod he was sleeping in last year, very hard. Great. Just great.

I moved back toward Maleficent ready to call upon my darkness when something changed in the air. I fought against the urge to turn and look and when anger crossed over Maleficent's face as she turned towards the girl. I saw Sora stand up and lean slightly against the pod to shake his head to clear it and knew what I had to do.

Just as Maleficent spoke the words of a spell I had seen her use once before I lunged at the girls to knock both of them down out of the way of the spell. After I pushed Kairi away, I felt the spell graze my left shoulder as I collided with the brown haired girl, twisting around to soften the blow for her, so the both of us fell to the floor with myself flat on my back and her on my chest.

~Courtney's POV~

Another collision with the floor. Life hates me doesn't it? That's when I realized I was laying on something softer than the floor, and it was groaning… I opened my eyes and looked up to the persons face and felt my eyes go wide.

'_Oh gravy. I am laying on top of Riku…' _I watched as he opened his own eyes and my first reaction was to blush tomato red. My second was to think, '_His eyes are beautiful'_. Then I opened my mouth and said the first '_intelligent'_ thing that came to my mind which was, "You smell like peppermint…"

As soon as it was out of my mouth I blushed and slapped my self mentally as he looked over my head . His eyes widened and he rolled over to my left as something landed exactly where we were laying. I could feel bruises forming as we rolled again, but this one exploded on impact and it broke the grip he had on me as we both slid across the floor him farther than me. Riku collided with the wall next to the door. As I skidded across the floor, I felt something slam into the ground and I smashed into it with the small of my back.

I groaned in pain as the world flashed black, and curled in on myself unconsciously releasing my keyblade and slammed my eyes shut. Laughter erupted from above my head as I felt what ever was against my back be removed. Again I felt something slide around underneath me, but it no longer felt extremely cold and I knew what it was-a Heartless.

_You need to stay still…it will not hurt you, this one is fighting against orders._

My first reaction to that was to open my eyes and look around. I really should not have done that. What looked like a cage was surrounding me, and there was darkness all around me except for where the bars were. I felt something grip my waist and hold me down as I tried to pull up and began panicking.

AN/1: I did some MAJOR editing and I would very much like a Beta for my story and for right now I'm putting this on Haitus to get it edited and the first chapters fixed up a bit since I feel embarrassed about my own abysmal grammar

I will try to update soon but I make no true promises 'cuz where I live is not that good for inspiration for someone like me at least….especially with ADHD… Till then press the button and leave me comments and constructive criticism please!

Ja ne!


	6. THIS IS A SERIOUS NOTE

THIS IS A SERIOUS NOTE!

I am having issues finding the notes I had on my previous and planned chapters so I am going to re-write the five I have and fix them up before I post the next one, because they are making me sad and angry that this wasn't as well as I can write when I'm being serious. Also because where I have the next chapter at is NOT anywhere near the spot I ended in the previous one.

What to Expect:

I am changing some of the characters and I may be dropping one of them.

Better grammar and word choices.

I hope to have better written chapters and longer, also.

What I expect:

I would like for more people to review it and give me feedback, even one word answers would work like; 'Nice', 'great job', 'Needs work'

When people flame me please give me a good reason for a flame.

If people let me know what they think of it and give me reason to keep writing (even though I am still going to write) I will try to get my chapters posted up as soon as I can churn them out. With me being in my Senior year of High School now I may not have as much time as I do during the summer so I'm going to get them up as I get them all typed.

I will be no matter what taking a Hiatus during next summer starting in June that may last till November unless I can post during the time (which I doubt will be often because of what I will be doing) When it gets closer to that time I will give you more information on why.


	7. This story has been scrapped

This story is scrapped and is being re done… I am very sorry for this inconvenience but when I tried to edit it I got very mad at it and decided that I was going to completely re-write all of it to that it makes a lot more sense than it does now… The prologue left too many plot holes that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find a way to fill them without doing some serious redo's so I thought 'Eh, why not… not like anyone will care once they see the new one'

I will be dropping a character that is seen in the prologue and adding a new one that you will learn their name (eventually), but most likely you never meet them again unless I chose to have him help out from the background in a specific way (*snickers* I'm not revealing much).

I'm going to leave the original posted but I'm going to repost all of the new stuff in a separate story so people can see the difference between then and now… (I am very ashamed of my old writing style).

Till then and sorry about the new one but please if you have me watched for this one go to my profile and find the new one when it gets postedsince I'll do a final note on this one and also please, please vote in my poll so I can get started doing my outlines for those worlds!

Till then, Syrena Li signing out! Ja ne!


End file.
